


UNO

by adelindschade



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, Gen, Humor, UNO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelindschade/pseuds/adelindschade
Summary: self-explanatory: Grimm gang kills time with some UNO shenanigans. Who's the reigning champ and who's taking no prisoners?
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	UNO

“This is supposed to be an innocent game,” Monroe pleaded. 

“Don’t be naïve,” Adalind chastised, narrowing her eyes at Nick seated beside her on the carpet. 

“You screwed me last time – you’re not going to get lucky for a second time,” Nick taunted the blonde. 

“You didn’t have any yellows,” she observed, slowing grinning. 

“I could now,” Nick bluffed. “Try it.” 

“Nick, don’t,” Rosalee warned, recognizing the glint in Adalind’s eye. 

“Yellow or green,” she contemplated out loud, gauging his reaction. His poker face was impeccable. 

“Tick tock,” Nick teased, tapping his watched. “Five seconds or you have to draw two.” 

“Damn you,” she mumbled, shaking her head. She plucked a card from her deck and slapped it atop the pile. YELLOW 4. 

Nick’s face broke into a wide grin, bellowing a hearty chuckle as he drew a BLUE 4 from his deck. 

“Son of a-!” Adalind shrieked until Rosalee slapped a hand over her mouth. 

“Shh! The kids are upstairs!” she reprimanded sternly. 

“We just put them down,” Monroe groaned. 

Nick leaned back, basking in his victory with light laughter. 

“I hate you so much right now,” Adalind seethed once Rosalee pulled her hand away. Nick was undeterred, winking in her direction as another taunt. 

“Thank you so much, dude,” Monroe grumbled sarcastically, plucking 3 more cards from the pull-pile until he found another Blue. He contributed a BLUE 2 to the center. 

“I’m sorry, Monroe,” Nick apologized light-heartedly, patting his shoulder reassuringly. 

“Why are you complaining? I’m the one who got +8!” Rosalee slapped her husband’s arm. She fanned her card count – a whopping 16 – compared to Monroe’s 7, or Nick’s 4, and much to her disdain, Adalind’s 3. 

The blonde was ruthless. 

Adalind was not the least bit ashamed, grinning broadly. The move had been initiated by Nick to screw over Adalind whom was 3 cards shy of UNO. Unbeknownst to him, she was armed with a +4, too, and because they decided stacking was allowed before the game, Rosalee was victimized with a whole new deck while the others either laughed at her misery and gawked (mainly Nick). 

Monroe tried to assuage the wound with a reverse card. 

“Don’t tell me you’re lacking blues,” Adalind sang. 

“Oh, I have plenty – would you like evens or odds?” Rosalee reiterated dryly.

“Odds!” the blonde replied brightly. 

“Evens,” Nick countered. 

“Even it is!” Rosalee smacked a BLUE 5 atop the pile. 

Adalind slapped a GREEN 5 without a second thought, waving her two cards in the air as she anticipated her second win. 

Nick blinked. He grunted, frustrated with his lack of follow-up. Adalind hollered when he reached to collect more cards. 

“Ah!” He cried in victory, his first being a GREEN 9. 

“Damnit,” Adalind whined. 

Monroe slapped a GREEN 1 over his. 

Rosalee struck a GREEN 4 over that. 

Adalind debated her next pick. 

“Wait – are you out of Greens?” Monroe gasped, grinning widely. Nick crossed his fingers and Rosalee jittered with happy nerves at the prospect. 

“Fuck off,” she mumbled under her breath. “I was saving this card but… I call yellow!” 

“No! Damnit Adalind!” Nick cried when she struck him with a PICK A COLOR card. She laughed loudly at his misfortune. 

“SHE DIDN’T CALL UNO!” Rosalee jolted. 

“What – ah? Come on!” Adalind exasperated, muted by everyone’s celebration. Nick and Monroe high fived. Monroe turned to his wife, shaking her lovingly. 

“You’re a goddess!” he praised. 

Adalind disgruntledly plucked 2 more cards from the side deck, glaring at Rosalee. 

“I owe you big time,” Nick pointed across from him. 

“I know,” Rosalee accepted, patting her chest above her heart tenderly. 

“It’s still yellow,” Adalind reminded, pointing at Nick. 

He huffed, selecting six more cards. Monroe winced on his behalf. 

“Whoever shuffled this desk is shit at it,” he grumbled, reviewing his new selection. 

“Excuse me?!” Rosalee countered. 

“Did I stutter?” 

“No yellows?” Adalind smirked. 

“You can shove this one you know where,” he bit, slapping a YELLOW 4 atop the pile. 

“Dude, I’m so sorry,” Monroe apologized profusely before he agonizingly laid a YELLOW REVERSE atop the pile. Nick turned to him with betrayal blatant on his face. Adalind found this comical, wheezing. Rosalee puckered her lips to hide her own amusement – his expression was priceless. 

“You had nothing else??” 

“No!!” 

“You couldn’t have picked more??” 

“What – No!” 

“Nick, put a card down or take two,” Adalind reminded. 

“Shh,” Nick cut her off. 

“Ooh – someone’s getting snippy,” she remarked. 

“She has a yellow – you just gave her a win,” Nick gestured to Adalind without straying from Monroe. 

“Maybe not,” Rosalee reminded. “Maybe she’s bluffing.” 

“Five seconds,” Adalind pressed. 

“You’re relentless,” he retorted bitterly, plucking three more until he found a YELLOW 3 to contribute. 

She feigned a moment to pause, debating her three cards. 

“Put us out of our misery,” Nick pleaded. 

“I wouldn’t consider this a chartable act,” she commented, flashing a smile in his direction. She slapped a YELLOW REVERSE. 

Monroe was the first to break, laughing at the shit luck. Rosalee gasped before she, too, succumbed to the humor that had consumed her husband. 

“Why,” Nick begged, leaning closer. “Why? What have I ever done to you to warrant this?” 

“I had no 3s,” she wheezed. 

“Neither do I,” he whined, falling on a silent note. 

Monroe was changing color, laughing too hard while Rosalee looked away to hide her face. The sniffling was a dead giveaway. 

“I love you,” she attempted to soothe. 

“It doesn’t feel that way!” Nick contradicted, soothing his temples. 

“Time to draw buddy,” Monroe reminded between breaths. 

Nick plucked one – then two – and a toothy grin overcame his facial features. 

“Oh, I’m saving this,” Nick savored, pointing at Adalind. 

“Oh shit,” Rosalee and Adalind said simultaneously. 

“She can’t get a win!” Monroe reminded. “We need to stop her!” 

“When has that ever worked before?” she taunted. 

“Rosalee…” Nick pleaded. 

“I have something but it’d be better if we can stack,” Rosalee hinted. 

“I’m not going to win this round,” Nick accepted with heavy defeated, “but she can’t. Promise me you were not let that happen.” He continued to draw cards, eyeing Monroe. “+2?” 

“This is so against the rules,” Adalind objected. 

“I’m ready,” Monroe confirmed. Nick slapped a blank COLOR CHANGE card. 

“Name it,” Nick called.

“Red,” Monroe called, slapping a RED +2 down. 

“I am ready – wait can we double stack? If I have 2 of the same?” Rosalee inquired. 

“No!” Adalind cut in. 

“You’re still going to have to draw,” Rosalee grinned as she contributed a BLUE +2. 

“Or not.” Adalind beamed, slapping down her own YELLOW +2. “UNO!” Adalind called

“HOW!?” Nick burst. 

“Witchcraft,” she teased, standing up to parlay her victory dance. 

“A little humility would be nice,” Nice deadpanned. He tugged her down by the sleeve. She stumbled down, settling closer to him. 

“First Monopoly, now UNO?” Monroe whined. 

“You should see me at Trivia,” she grinned. “It was your choice of game – you were just naïve to think you could beat me,” Adalind emphasized. “I don’t even let my children win. It teaches them a lesson that nothing is easy or given to them. Why would I take it easy on you?” 

“Round three? I want to take this bitch down,” Rosalee declared. 

“Bring it on!” The blonde welcomed. 

“Teams?” Monroe offered. 

“Spouse vs spouse?” Rosalee tallied. 

“Wait, like me and – oh, that’s dirty! She already screwed me over once, you’re going to help her screw me twice?” Nick asked in disbelief when Rosalee tugged Adalind closer to her. 

“You’re not the one with 12+ cards! I was! It was your move that screwed me!” Rosalee rationalized. “I’m staying out of the line of fire with her on my side.” 

“Think about it this way man,” Monroe theorized. “Just like old times – just you and me.” 

“I’m down,” Nick obliged. His eyes met Adalind’s. 

“Challenge accepted,” Adalind sang.


End file.
